Scarlett Blossoms
by AxRaven'sxMelody
Summary: To her, when he disappeared it was like she died, when he came back she was revived but now he's gone. Again. Forever. So she vowed to get his revenge. Maybe someone can heal her broken heart but maybe that someone is the one she vowed to kill ItaXSaku
1. Chapter 1

**YO~ I'm sorta back~ This is my new story Scarlett Blossoms I hope ya like it~**

**It'll be a ItaxSaku. Have fun~**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Prologue: Sakura POV  
**

I remember waking up in that white, bright room.

How it hurt my head, and all those wounds i felt. Pain.

I realized, opening my eyes that I was crying,

Tears streamed down my face.

WHY?! I thought, not really knowing,

Just in that white, white room surrounded by those white, white walls in that white, white bed.

WHY?! I screamed as I remembered.

I saw it, I heard it, I FELT it.

I faintly saw as a flash of golden hair rushed in as cool hand touched my neck, as I faded away into darkness again but

That doesn't matter to me because I can't find him

He's gone

And I with him

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**I know it was short it's a prologue deal with it~ (Thanks sheepy, for editing~)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura POV

It was about noon when I woke up again, this time someone was in the room.

It took some time before I realized that there were actually three people in the room, Ino, Naruto and Tsunade.

I winced and tried to turn away from them and their bright hair but I was stuck. I

looked down and realized I was strapped into the bed.

Ugh fun.  
"Sakura! You're awake!" Ino said cheerfully "We've been waiting for three weeks!"

Three weeks?! I've been out for so long?

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty" Naruto said smiling "Good nights sleep?"

I felt my frown deepen and I looked at Tsunade for help and she stared back.

"We need to know what happened" She said quietly "If you could tell us"

I gulped finding my voice  
"Why?" I whispered meekly, I saw the three wince at the sound of my ragged voice.

Tsunade walked over to me and put her cool hand on my forehead  
"This is extremely serious..." Tsunade began slowly, quietly, I saw secretcy tags fly from Ino's grip to the walls and door

"When we were taking a count of people and... corpses... we realized that the bodies of Hinata Hyuuga and... another person was missing" I heard myself gasp and she looked me in the eye "I was hoping you'd know what might have happened."  
"W-w-who's t-the o-other p-p-" I was stuttering really badly but the three got what I meant. Naruto clenched his hand in a fist and Ino moved next to him to comfort him.  
"Uchiha Sasuke" Tsunade said carefully, as if she were afraid of something. I bit my lower lip and started shaking, not now, I told myself, this is important, don't start crying now...  
"Dead" I rasped as the shaking grew more violent "Both of them, together, same weapon, same person, just seconds after one another" They all looked at me with questions in their eyes and I took a deep breath to steady myself so I could tell them what happened.  
Flashback  
_We were at the battle grounds, I was sent as a reinforcement, I quickly went to heal the nearest injured ninja that I saw. It was Kakashi, and he had been stabbed in the stomach and bleeding. As  
I was healing him I heard him gasp  
"No, no, no, don't do that!" He repeated looking wide eyed with his Sharingan activated, he was staring at Sasuke who was looking exhuasted with his chidori dying away. Then, a masked ninja ran at him with a javalen in hand I screamed when he threw it. All the sudden, Hinata was shoved in front of him, there was already blood running down the sides of her mouth and she looked half dead. The javelin was like a arrow and went through the both of them._  
End Flashback  
"What happened after that?" Naruto asked looking serious

"Do you remember?" I looked up to the ceiling and sighed "I heard someone laugh and say 'Two birds with one stone' I think Kakashi killed them, but I don't know, I blacked out." I whispered, Tsunade shifted and sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed.  
"Kakashi's still in critical condition" Tsunade sighed "I'll have to ask him later"  
"Aren't you going to search for them?" I asked curious,  
"Sakura-chan," It was Naruto that spoke "Some Hyuugas are out searching for Hinata. The elders called off the search for Sasuke..." I gasped "It's better for him," He said looking out the window again "The order is 'If you find the Uchiha alive you kill him'" I grit my teeth and started to shake again, how could they? Sasuke-kun came back to us and this is how they repay him?! I took in a shaky breath of air and Tsunade put her cool hand to my neck and I drifted slowly into darkness again.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was midnight when I woke up again.

"I was all alone," I thought laughing to myself mirthlessly "Just like always"

I stared out the window, seeing the moon, so bright so blank, up in the dark sky that was speckled with stars

"Do you feel alone?" I asked the moon, as tears made their way down my cheeks "Up there? Without the company of the sun?"

The moon didn't answer me, instead it shown brightly, as if trying to tell me something

I struggled to sit up so the moon could speak to me.

So I would understand why the moon didn't feel so alone

"Speak moon, speak," I called out "I'm listening!"

The moon shone all the brighter.

I started to trash, trying to find a way out of these binds so I could speak to the moon and converse with it.

Because I knew they moon would listen

I knew the moon understood

And I knew the moon would give me an answer

I continued watching the moon as a cherry blossom petal slowly drifted across it.

And I knew.

The moon had answered me at last.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade POV

I ran down the halls of the hospital in a hurry to reach the room where Sakura was. The nurse last night had reported that there was a disturbance in her room.

When I finally reached her room I flung the door open to see Ino and Naruto standing there in shock.

The walls had dents in them

The blankets were bloody

There was shattered glass everywhere

Sakura was gone

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hoped you liked the second segment of Scarlet Blossoms I'm glad to say that the story is FINALLY taking off and that well, its taking off :P **

**If you haven't read my other stories Shell Cell High or Elemental Elite please do ~**

**God Bless  
**


End file.
